MONSTER
, , and |singers = GUMI |producers = KIRA (music, arrange, lyrics, video) * Ekkoberry (illustration) |links = }} Background "MONSTER" is an original GUMI song by KIRA. It is his most notable song, having exceeded 10 million views on YouTube, 1 million views on SoundCloud, and has entered Niconico's Hall of Fame. Lyrics (Let me introduce myself) You didn't think I was done Did ya? Well I just began having my fun Baby Some people live for attention Playing the victim But baby, I was born to do the killing I see how you going crazy Always thinkin' 'bout me Baby on the daily Feed me your negativity Talk some more about me I know that you love me Love me Funny how you think I'm bothered Know I'm nothing like the others You shouldn't have messed with me 'Cause I heard That you're afraid of monsters, monsters Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster You ain't ready for the monster, monster I'm just being me Cut out the things that I don't need And I don't care if you disagree I don't need no sympathy Winning the game on my own (Yeah baby) I see how you going crazy Always thinkin' 'bout me Baby on the daily Feed me your negativity Talk some more about me I know that you love me Love me Funny how you think I'm bothered Know I'm nothing like the others You shouldn't have messed with me 'Cause I heard That you're afraid of monsters, monsters Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster You ain't ready for the monster, monster Ah, it could've been so different between us But then you went and messed everything up You took a knife and stabbed me in the back Took everything I had Went to your friends and laughed This is the last time I'm gonna tell you now If you try to break me I'm gonna burn you down Oh baby I'm done with you Not coming back for you You (Let me introduce myself) It's Funny how you think I'm bothered Know I'm nothing like the others You shouldn't have messed with me 'Cause I heard That you're afraid of monsters, monsters Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster Are you ready for the monster, monster You ain't ready for the monster, monster Derivatives |producers = Cola (cover), Ekkoberry (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt cgrOW1m2sPs;sc nicolacola/monster-mona-vccv-ust }} (vocals), ThatTromboneGuy (mix) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt JrvN7H-FdT8;sc splendiferachie/monster }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * MONSTER * The Introduction Trivia * In the background of the PV, there are a lot of character items piled up, including but not limited to: A couple of leeks (Hatsune Miku), NOVA (MAIKA's pet), MAYU's Usano Mimi, and Teto's bread. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI